La Vida Loca
by BabyStealerPaul
Summary: Diego Vega comes to Llanview and shakes things up with the ladies. With Starr on the prowl, will he be able to resist her temptations? And will Starr be able to resist her growing feelings for Aiden?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This fic focuses on when Diego, Carlota's nephew who Dorian takes into her home, comes to Llanview. The sexy, rebellious, latin teen stirs up trouble and makes the younger women of Llanview, Starr inparticular, crazy. Blair knows that Walker is Todd in the story, but the "rape" incident never happend. Blair and Todd are separated, in the process of getting a divorce. Blair, Starr, and Jack are staying at Dorian's for the time being. Cristian is also alive and still with Natalie in the story. The Blair/Todd/Starr story is in the fic alot as well.  
  
La Vida Loca - Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr walked up the path to the pool area at Dorian's. She placed her purple towel on the lounge chair and adjusted her string bikini top. Suddenly there was a noise by the pool house along the next pathway over. She was on her feet quickly, reflexes she had obviously gotton from her father.   
  
" Who's there?" she says beggining to walk towards the pool house.  
  
She hears the noise again, but this time inside the pool house, like someone shuffling around. Startled, she picks up the pool net cleaner that was propped against the pool house. She ran her back along the side as she quickly opens the door, ready to pulverize whoever it was that was inside.  
  
" Alright, who the he...!!" yells Starr, crashing inside.  
  
She stops and in the process drops the object when she see's a nude, latin teen her age standing there. His blue and black, swim shorts were halfway around his ankles. Starr, realizing she had been standing there 'staring' to long, looked away from his lower region and moved her way up to his face.  
  
" Wh..why are you in my aunt's poolhouse?" she says, feeling out of breath.  
  
The guy gave her a strange, yet non chalant look. He moved closer to her extending his hand. Still not dressed.  
  
" I'm Diego. Diego Vega. Ms. Lord said it was ok if I took a swim out here. Sorry if I scared you." he says.  
  
Starr takes his hand, not even realizing that he was still undressed. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him. Getting out of the trance, she quickly unlocks her hand from his.  
  
" What's that to me? Still dosen't explain who you are." says Starr defensively.  
  
" I'm Carlotta's nephew. I'm in the states for awhile and Ms. Lord said since there was more room here that I could just crash." he says.  
  
" Oh, yeah your Adriana's brother, right? Dorian said something about that last week. I kind of wasn't listening." she jokes as she pushes a peice of hair back behind her ear.   
  
She looks down, seeing his shorts below her.   
  
" Are you gonna put your swim suit on or what?" she says with a small laugh, handing them to him.  
  
He gives her a small smile as he caresses her hand as he takes them from her.  
  
" Gracias." he says as he slips them on.   
  
He takes her hand and kisses it gently.   
  
" It's was a pleasure to meet you." he says.  
  
" Starr, my name's Starr." she says as she gives him a half smile.  
  
" Starr..." he says with a smile as he gently drops her hand and leaves the poolhouse, without saying another word.  
  
Starr turns, watching him leave. She takes a deep breath, feeling herself blushing. She watched tenatively as he dived into the pool.  
  
" God, I hope he didn't see me blushing. I'm such a freak." says Starr as she rolls her eyes.  
  
She quickly walks past Diego in the pool, grabbing her towel.  
  
" Your not coming in?" he says wisping his damp hair back.  
  
" No, I changed my mind. But I'll see you around. I'm staying here too with my mom so we're most likely gonna run into eachother." says Starr.  
  
" I'll make sure of it. It was nice meeting you, Starr." says Diego with a smile.  
  
" You too." says Starr, trying to act cooler this time like it was no big deal.  
  
Starr turns and continues walking inside. She shuts the door and leans her back against it. No big deal? Of course it was a big deal. She had just met the hottest guy in Llanview. And she was living under the same roof.   
  
Starr goes up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. She quickly picks up the phone and dials Nikki's number.  
  
" Nik? Hey, it's me. Yeah, no you've gotta get over here now. Because Dorian has a new houseguest. No, it's not John McBain! Ni..Nik no we're not going down to the police station again. No! I can't go through that again. Remember my dad caught us down there last time and he went psychotic about it. Ok, Nik stop it. Seriously. He's new in town. Yeah. Yeah. Beyond hot. Yeah, yeah bring your suit. Alright. Bye." says Starr as she hangs up.  
  
She plops down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling tugging on her pillow.  
  
" Diego..Diego Vega..." says Starr with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

La Vida Loca - Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr finishes putting on another bikini when she hears shouting down the stairs. Which wasn't uncommon at Dorian's, but she thought she heard her dad yelling her name. She quickly slipped a black tank top and her black sweat pants on over her suit as she opens her door. She creeps over to the banister, listening.  
  
" No, Blair! No! I wanna see Starr and Jack! Why are you doing this to me?!" yells Todd.  
  
" You should have thought about your kids before you lied to me, Todd! Or should I say Walker." yells Blair.  
  
Starr starts walking down the stairs, not seeing Todd or Blair. She assumed they were in the living room. She stands in the doorway letting them go at it for a bit longer.  
  
" Damn it Blair, do you have to continuously bring that up over and over, and over, and OVER again?!" screams Todd.  
  
" YES!" yells Blair at the top of her lungs.  
  
" Hey!" yells Starr over them making her presence known.  
  
Blair and Todd both turn around, putting there heads down not wanting Starr to see them fight.   
  
" Yeah, that's right. I actually DO have ears that exceed into the next room. Look if you two are gonna go at at like a bunch of barnyard animals I suggest you do it when Jack isn't taking a nap upstairs." says Starr as she puts her hands on her hips.  
  
" Your father was just leaving." says Blair giving Todd a dirty look.  
  
  
  
" What the hell is going on?" says Starr.  
  
  
  
" Language..please." says Blair quickly.  
  
  
  
Starr rolls her eyes.  
  
  
  
" Don't roll your eyes at your mother, Starr." says Todd quickly in Blair's defense.  
  
  
  
" Omigod, you two are such hipocrits! Your defending her when you were just screaming at her and your acting like mother of the year all of a sudden?" says Starr angirly, having had enough of this endless fighting.  
  
  
  
Blair and Todd both look at eachother and then at Starr, seeing what all of this was doing to her.  
  
  
  
" Starr.." says Todd moving towards her.  
  
  
  
" Don't, ok? Just don't. I've had it with both of you. Tear eachother to pieces, blame eachother for things you both did, whatever. Just leave me the hell out of it." says Starr as she storms out of the living room and runs up to her room, slams the door and locks it.  
  
  
  
" Starr!" yells Todd after her looking up to her room. He whips around to Blair.  
  
  
  
" What in the hell in the matter with her?!" yells Todd.  
  
  
  
" What do you think, Todd? Do you think she can't hear us screaming and yelling at eachother? You know how strong willed she is. She hates us both." says Blair.  
  
  
  
" Because of you! You don't even call me and let me know what's going on with my own kid?!?!" screams Todd.  
  
  
  
Blair dosen't answer, turning away from him.  
  
  
  
" To hell with this, I'm going up there to talk to her." says Todd leaving the living room.  
  
  
  
" No, Todd stop!" yells Blair after him following him out of the room.  
  
  
  
Todd was already halfway up the stairs.  
  
  
  
" It's not gonna do any good, Todd! Just leave her alone!" yells Blair after him.   
  
  
  
Blair sits at the end of the staircase with her head in her hands.  
  
  
  
Todd knocks on the door.   
  
  
  
" Starr...Starr open the door." says Todd.  
  
  
  
" Leave me alone, dad! Both of you just leave me alone!" yells Starr.  
  
  
  
" Starr, I'm sorry. I should have never yelled at your mother like that. I'm sorry, Shorty. I just wanna talk, ok? Can you open the door?" says Todd softer now.  
  
  
  
Starr dosen't answer.  
  
  
  
" Starr, open the door! Starr, I swear I'll kick this door down and you know I'm crazy enough to do it! We are gonna have this out." says Todd.  
  
  
  
Starr knew he was never going to leave until he got what he wanted, and she knew that he WOULD really kick the door down. So she ran her back up against the wall standing up, and opened the door.  
  
  
  
" Can we make this quick before mom call's Llanview's finest on you...again?" says Starr.  
  
  
  
Todd immidiantly hugs Starr, tightly.  
  
  
  
" Don't hate me, Shorty. I couldn't stand it if you hated me. Not you." says Todd.  
  
  
  
" What?" says Starr as she looks at Todd.  
  
  
  
" Dad, I don't hate you. I just hate it when you two fight is all." says Starr.  
  
  
  
" I know you do. We..we don't need to be doing that in front of you and Jack. I'm sorry.Your mother and I are just going through a hard time right now." says Todd as he sits on Starr's bed.  
  
  
  
" I heard her tell Dorian she was filing for a divorce. Is that true?" says Starr as she puts her head down.  
  
  
  
Todd nods.  
  
  
  
" She told me today. We were gonna tell you later." says Todd.  
  
  
  
" When? When it was finalized? You two still treat me like I'm eight." says Starr.  
  
  
  
Todd laughs as he touches her chin like he always did.  
  
  
  
" You know you'll always be our little girl. Hate to break it to you Shorty, but that's never gonna change." says Todd with a small smile.  
  
  
  
" What are you gonna do, dad? If mom divorces you we'll never see you." says Starr.  
  
  
  
" I'm not gonna let that happen." says Todd intensely.  
  
  
  
" I don't want to be with her, dad. I hate it here. I wanna be with you." says Starr as she wraps her arms around Todd's neck.  
  
  
  
" I know you do, kiddo. I know you do. And I'm gonna do everything in my power to make that happen. We're gonna be a family again. I promise." says Todd as she strokes the back of her hair.  
  
  
  
" Don't make promises you can't keep, daddy." says Starr wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
" I know I've broken promises to you, Starr. But ya know what? This one I'm gonna keep. Your mother's just mad right now. She loves me. We both know that." says Todd looking into Starr's eyes.  
  
  
  
" I know she does. And so does she. She just won't admit it to herself." says Starr.  
  
  
  
" There's my girl." says Todd with a small laugh.  
  
  
  
" Always." says Starr as she kisses her dad on the cheek.  
  
  
  
" Let's go Todd! Move it or lose it! If Dorian catches you here your gonna be arrested so fast it'll make your head spin." yells Blair up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Starr and Todd look at eachother both rolling there eyes.  
  
  
  
" Be nice to her, huh? She loves you more than anything." says Todd.  
  
  
  
" I'll try...for you." says Starr.  
  
  
  
" Thank you." says Todd as he kisses her on the forehead.  
  
  
  
He stands up to leave when he turns back to Starr.  
  
  
  
" Hey, why don't you and Jack come over to the penthouse tommarow for dinner?" says Todd.  
  
  
  
" Oh don't tell me you cook now...cuz that's just scary." says Starr.  
  
  
  
Todd makes a face at her.  
  
  
  
" Ok, ok order IN dinner. I'll talk to your mom about it. It should be fine. You guys can stay the night and I'll bring you back the next morning." says Todd.  
  
  
  
" Yeah, right. She's not gonna go for it." says Starr.  
  
  
  
" Watch and learn." says Todd as they both start down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Blair glares at Todd as they reach the bottom.   
  
  
  
" Are you leaving now?" says Blair as she crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
Todd sighs.  
  
  
  
" I'd like Jack and Starr to come over tommarow night if that's ok. I'd like to spend some time with them." says Todd.  
  
  
  
" Absolutely not." says Blair.  
  
  
  
" Mom, come on! It's just one night. He's gonna bring us back the next morning. What's the big deal?" says Starr defensively.  
  
  
  
" Starr, I said no." says Blair.  
  
  
  
Todd looks at Starr for a moment and then looks back to Blair.  
  
  
  
" Blair, please. I need to be with my kids. It's just for one night." says Todd.  
  
  
  
Blair rolls her eyes, looking at Starr who she see's is going to hate her even more if they don't get there way.  
  
  
  
" One condition." says Blair.  
  
  
  
" What?" says Todd.  
  
  
  
" An officer escorts them there and back. He stays the night outside your place. I need to know that your not gonna take my kids." says Blair.  
  
  
  
" There my kids too, damn it." says Todd defensively.  
  
  
  
" That's the only way, Todd. Take it or leave it." says Blair.  
  
  
  
" Don't you trust.." says Todd.  
  
  
  
" Take it or leave it, Todd." says Blair more sternly.  
  
  
  
Starr looks up at Todd, seeing that he completely hates this idea.  
  
  
  
" Fine, whatever. Some rent a cop can come along, but if he starts man handling I'm not mgonna be responsible for what happens next." says Todd as he kisses Starr on the top of the head and leaves, slamming the door.  
  
  
  
Starr glares at Blair.  
  
  
  
" What? I gave him what he wanted didn't I?" says Blair.  
  
  
  
" No. No mom you didn't. Not even close." says Starr. 


	3. Chapter 3

La Vida Loca - Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr looks at Blair as she rolls her eyes and goes into the living room.  
  
" Starr, will you just talk to me please?" says Blair as she follows her into the living room.  
  
" Mom, open your eyes. All he wants is to know that you trust him again. He wants you to trust him enough to leave us with him." says Starr.  
  
" I don't. I will NEVER trust that man again. Ever." says Blair.  
  
" Do you think I'd ever let him take Jack and I out of Llanview without telling you?" says Starr.   
  
" Frankly Starr, I don't know. You seem to want to be with him more than you want to be with me." says Blair.  
  
" I love you both, mom. I want to be with you both." says Starr.  
  
" That's..that's not gonna happen, Starr. Not in the way you want it to." says Blair.  
  
" Jack need a mother and a father. I'm not gonna let you deprive an innocent, little boy of that just because your mad at dad." says Starr.   
  
" Young lady, I am not depriving Jack of anything and you have no right to talk to me like your talking to me right now." says Blair.  
  
Starr crosses her arms over her chest and takes a deep breath.  
  
" Mom, I'm sorry, ok? I just...I want us to be a family again. Like it used to be." says Starr.  
  
" I know you do, sweetheart. I know you do." says Blair as she hugs Starr.  
  
Suddenly the door behind them leading to the pool opens and Diego appears in the doorway.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. I must have come in the wrong way." says Diego.  
  
" Who..who are you and what are you doing in my house?" says Blair stepping in front of Starr.  
  
" No, mom it's ok. This is Diego. Carlotta's nephew. He's gonna be staying here for while he's in town." says Starr reassuring her mother.  
  
" Diego, of course." says Blair with a small laugh as she puts her hand on her chest in relief.  
  
" I am so sorry, I had no idea. I had completely forgotton. Come on in, please." says Blair.  
  
" I was actually just coming in to tell Starr that her friend is here. She's out back by the pool." says Diego with a small smile.  
  
" Oh, so you two have met?" says Blair referring to Starr.  
  
" Si. Yes, we have met." says Diego with a small laugh.  
  
" Sort of." says Starr returning the smile.  
  
They both look at eachother for a minute, Blair noticing this quickly changes the subject.  
  
" So, why don't you go to the pool and entertain Nikki and I'll just be here. Doing...whatever." says Blair.  
  
Starr gives her mother a look. Embarassed, Starr grabs her towel off of the chair and heads outside, dragging Diego along.  
  
Diego sits in the lounge chair next to Starr. Watching her adjust her bathing suit top.  
  
" Was that your mom?" says Diego.  
  
" Yeah, sorry she was acting so wierd. She still thinks I'm twelve." says Starr.  
  
Diego laughs as he pushes his damp hair back with his hand.   
  
" Why are you making such a big deal about this?" says Nikki as she comes out of the pool house with Matthew behind her.  
  
" Because, it's like ok, yeah I love the blue one but the black one looks so much better on you." says Matthew.  
  
" Honey, you look hot in anything ok? Just drop it." says Nikki as she kisses him on the cheek.  
  
Nikki smiles seeing Starr and Diego on the chairs.  
  
" Sorry about that. We were...getting dressed." says Nikki with a smile giving Matthew a look.  
  
" Obviously. You guys this is Diego. Diego these are my friend Nikki and Matthew." says Starr.  
  
" It's nice to meet you." says Diego shaking Nikki and Matthew's hands.  
  
" So, why don't you boys take a dip while Starr and I.." says Nikki.  
  
"...girl talk. Say no more. You'll get used to this Diego. This is there alone time." jokes Matthew and he and Diego jump in the pool.  
  
" Hey it's for our sanity and yours!" yells Nikki after them.  
  
Starr laughs as she watches Diego and Matthew swimming. Nikki looks over at her.  
  
" My god..you are so obvious." says Nikki.  
  
" Shutup." says Starr with a laugh.  
  
" He's definately hot. And definately into you." says Nikki.  
  
" How do you know? You just met him." says Starr.  
  
" Please, you know Matthew and I were looking out the window in the pool house when you two were out here. Staring into eachother's eyes.." says Nikki with a smile.  
  
" Nik, don't get Jane Austin on me. He's just a guy. A very, very good looking guy." says Starr.  
  
" Living in your Aunt Dorian's house. Sleeping only rooms away." says Nikki.  
  
" Please..I don't even know him." says Starr.  
  
" I know. I was kidding. I'm guessing he's enrolling at Llanview High?" says Nikki.  
  
" I guess so. I don't really know how school works in Mexico. But I mean he has to go so..." says Starr.  
  
" Well I mean you can show him around, get to know him better. And you guys can hang with us, as always. Aidan should be cool with him." says Nikki.  
  
" Can we not talk about him right now please?" says Starr as she rolls her eyes just thinking about Aidan.  
  
" You two just need to get over it already." says Nikki as she lays back in the chair.  
  
" Get over what? What a pompous ass he is?" says Starr as she puts on her sunglasses.  
  
Nikki smiles as she looks over at Starr.  
  
" Do I sense a love triangle in the making?" says Nikki.  
  
" God no! He wishes. I'm not interested. He thinks he's so cute and acts all tough. That dosen't attract me like all the other losers in this dank, little town." says Starr.  
  
" Are you trying to convince me or yourself that you don't want him?" says Nikki.  
  
" Shutup." says Starr quickly.  
  
" Uh huh, that's what I thought. If it weren't for the college time, I could so be a therepist. I kick ass at this." says Nikki  
  
" Uh huh..." says Starr sarcastically. 


End file.
